j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Aki Takajo
, also known as , is an actress and a member of AKB48's Team B. She auditioned for AKB48's sixth generation and was promoted to member of Team A. Her talent agency is Watanabe Productions. She is also a member of the sub-unit French Kiss. She is a concurrent member of AKB48's Team B and JKT48's Team J. Bio Takajo auditioned for AKB48 and was chosen in the group's sixth generation, also known as the third generation of Kenkyusei (trainees). She debuted on August 23, 2008 in the concert "Live DVD wa Derudarou kedo, Yappari Nama ni Kagiruze". On October 19, she substituted for Haruna Kojima on the Team A Fifth Stage, "Renai Kinshi Jorei". On December 29, Takajo was promoted to AKB48's Team A; she only spent 71 days from theater debut to full member, and it was the fastest promotion in AKB48 history at the time. Takajo's first A-side with AKB48 was in 2010 for the single "Ponytail to Shushu". In the 2010 AKB48 general elections, she placed 13th and landed a spot on the title track for "Heavy Rotation". She and AKB48 members Yuki Kashiwagi and Asuka Kuramochi formed a sub-unit, "French Kiss" and the group released the single "Zutto Mae Kara" which peaked at number five on the Oricon charts. On August 24, the first day of its Tokyo Dome concert series, AKB48 announced a reorganization of its teams. Takajo and Haruka Nakagawa were sent to Jakarta to help AKB48's sister group JKT48. Personal life to be added Filmography TV *SAVEPOINT (June 2014 -, TV Tokyo) *Majisuka Gakuen 2 (April 15–29, May 27, June 3, 17, 2011 TV Tokyo) *Majisuka Gakuen (January 8 – March 26, 2010, TV Tokyo) *Suiensaa (28 April, 5 May, 12 May 2009, 5 January 2010, NHK) *Shukan AKB (July 2009 –, TV Tokyo) *AKBINGO (August 2008 –, Nippon Television) *AKB0ji59fun (28 July – 18 August 2008, Nippon Television) Film * to be added Discography Singles with AKB48 Singles with JKT48 Stage Units ; Team A 5th Stage (Renai Kinshi Jorei) # Kuroi Tenshi # Heart Gata Virus (backup for Haruna Kojima) ; Team K 4th Stage (Saishuu Bell ga Naru) (backup for Sae Miyazawa) ; Team K 5th Stage (Sakaagari) # Ai no Iro (backup for Sae Miyazawa) ; Himawari Gumi 2nd Stage (Yume o Shinaseru wake ni wa Ikanai) in Theater G-Rosso # Tonari no Banana (Standby for Tomomi Kasai, Reina Fujie, Haruka Nakagawa, Misaki Iwasa) Hajimete no Jelly Beans (Standby for Sae Miyazawa, Reina Fujie, Haruka Nakagawa, Mariya Suzuki) ; Team A 6th Stage (Mokugekisha) # Enjo Rosen ; Team J 1st Stage (Renai Kinshi Jourei/Aturan Anti Cinta) # Renai Kinshi Jourei (Aturan Arti Cinta) Recognitions * to be added Notes *She was the fastest member to be promoted, until Rion Azuma was promoted in April 2013 *She is the second oldest out of three daughters. *She is a fan of dogs and owns two Chihuahuas: Smurf (スマーフ) and Mari (マリ) *Member of Art Club, Driving Club and Marathon Club *Held a Concurrent Position *Younger sister of Jui Kizuki (born Jui Takajo), a former gravure idol *Theater debut was as Haruna Kojima's under for an A5 performance External Links * AKB48 Official Site * JKT48 Official Site * Official Blog * Google+ * Twitter * Wiki48 Category:Actors Category:AKB48 Category:Pages which need Wikipedia links removing